Love Taps
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Jou's friends give him an interesting gift for his birthday, which sends him running to a friendlier source for birthday cheer, Kaiba........ Abuse, Anal, Angst, BDSM, COMPLETE, D/s, Fet, H/C, Humil, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, S&M, Spank, Yao


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Love Taps

By

Hideki LaShae

Jounouchi walks into the Kame Game Shop accompanied by the jingling of the bell on the door.

Anzu, Honda, and Yugi jump up from behind the counter and yell, "Happy birthday!"

Jounouchi shouts in surprise and stumbles back into the closed door. He places his hand over his heart. "Dammit, guys! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Jounouchi," says Yugi blushing, "but we wanted this party to be a surprise."

"Well, you sure surprised me!"

"Come on upstairs," says Honda, "We have cake and presents waiting."

"Cake? I'm there!" Jounouchi smiles and races up the stairs into the apartment with his three friends. He sees the cake on the table. "I love you, guys!"

"Good. Now let's eat the cake, and we'll get on with the rest of the activities," says Anzu.

Jounouchi hurries to lift the knife and cut the cake into pieces for everyone, taking the biggest piece for himself. He quickly gobbles down his food and pats his stomach in satisfaction. "That was a great cake!"

"Okay, now you should open your presents!" exclaims Yugi indicating the stack of gifts beside what's left of the cake.

Egged on by all his friends, Jounouchi opens the gifts.

"We have one last gift for you," says Honda wrapping his arm around Jounouchi and punching him in the stomach, "It's a traditional American gift. Since your mother was American, we thought it would be fitting."

Jounouchi gasps and keels over.

Honda quickly ties Jounouchi's hands behind his back with a rope to subdue him.

"What the fuck?" shouts Jounouchi before Honda gags him with a cloth.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asks Yugi seeing the betrayed look in Jounouchi's eyes.

"It's tradition," says Honda, "It's not like we're killing him."

"Besides, he'll enjoy it. He's a self-proclaimed masochist," says Anzu reaching down to lower the zipper of Jounouchi's jeans.

Jounouchi tries to struggle as Anzu lowers his jeans to reveal his boxers with the golden Labrador puppy print.

"Ladies first, Anzu," says Honda holding Jounouchi still.

"Help me keep count, Yugi." Anzu steps behind Jounouchi and quickly slaps one ass cheek.

"One."

Anzu continues to spank Jounouchi's barely clad bottom.

"Twenty-one. That's enough, Anzu," says Yugi.

"You want to go next, Yugi?" asks Honda.

"No. I can't do it. Jounouchi's our friend. We shouldn't be doing this."

"It's just a silly tradition, Yugi. If you don't want to do it, then fine. I'll do it for you," says Honda, "Twenty-one from you and twenty-one from me. Keep count okay."

Yugi looks at the tears in Jounouchi's eyes. "Stop this! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Come on, Yugi. We're not hurting him! He's enjoying it," says Anzu as Honda starts to spank Jounouchi as hard as he can. She keeps count for him.

"Please, stop!" exclaims Yugi letting his own tears fall from his eyes.

"Four, five, six," counts Anzu.

Yugi grabs Honda's hand. "Stop!"

Honda shakes Yugi off, and he continues to slap Jounouchi's ass.

"Stop it!" screams Yugi.

"Twenty-one," says Anzu.

"That's enough!" exclaims Yugi, "You both have done what you wanted. Now let him go!"

"Okay, but you forfeit your chance to spank the birthday boy." Honda unties Jounouchi, and he pulls the gag from the blond's mouth.

"You god-damned bastards!" Jounouchi yanks his pants up and zips them quickly as he runs from the room.

"Jounouchi, I'm sorry!" yells Yugi after him.

Jounouchi runs out the game shop door and down the street as fast as he can. He doesn't stop running until he reaches a deserted alley far from any place his friends might look for him. He chooses this place to collapse to his knees and lets his tears flow down like rain.

Further down the alley, a door opens and footsteps echo slightly off the surrounding walls.

Jounouchi doesn't even bother to look up when the black boots of the man stop in front of him.

"Do you think you could get out of the alley? I don't want to run over you with my car."

Jounouchi gasps when he recognizes the voice, and he looks up into the azure gaze of Kaiba.

Kaiba blinks once in surprise. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here? I heard your friends were planning some get-together at the game shop."

"What friends?" Jounouchi rubs the tears from his eyes and hiccups. "What are you doing here, Kaiba? Did you come to kick me when I'm down?"

"I happen to work here," says Kaiba, "You're leaning against the side of Kaiba Corp. I always leave through the back parking garage or through this side alley. I avoid the press and fans that way. Now that you know why I'm here, would you like to tell me why you are?"

"My ex-friends had a little birthday surprise for me," says Jounouchi, "I didn't appreciate it so I left."

"Birthday? Right. This is your twenty-first birthday today, isn't it?" replies Kaiba.

Jounouchi hangs his head as he hiccups and sobs at the same time. "Ow…"

"I don't have a present for you, but I'll buy you a drink. Come on. My car's this way," says Kaiba turning and walking deeper into the alley.

"Huh?"

"Get up and come get in the car," says Kaiba.

Jounouchi slowly rises and walks towards Kaiba, finally spotting the midnight blue car parked against the side of the building.

Kaiba opens the driver's side door. "The door's unlocked. Hop in."

Jounouchi opens the passenger door and slides into the seat with a wince.

Kaiba notices the grimace as he slides into his own seat. "Are you all right?"

"I guess…" Jounouchi looks away from Kaiba.

"Buckle up, please."

Jounouchi wraps the seatbelt around himself.

Kaiba buckles himself in before starting the engine.

"What ever happened to the asshole you used to be?"

"Would you rather I be an asshole and call you a mutt again, Jounouchi?" asks Kaiba throwing the car into gear and moving down the alley.

"Well, not really," says Jounouchi, "Just wondering, I guess." He hiccups again.

"Try holding your breath…"

"Huh?"

"Your hiccups. Try holding your breath," explains Kaiba watching out of the corner of his eye as Jounouchi takes a deep breath and holds it, "Mokuba says I've mellowed out with age. Getting out of high school and being able to spend my days working so that I have evenings free has helped me relax a lot more than I could when I was taking classes in the day and running a business at night."

Jounouchi releases his breath with a sigh. "I can see where that would definitely help. How is Mokuba anyway?"

"Mokuba's doing fine. He's sixteen now, and he's started dating. His girlfriend is nice and sweet. I can't complain about his taste," says Kaiba, "So I don't see him as frequently as I'd like, but I can't hold onto him forever."

"Got to let go sometime. I did the same thing for Shizuka when she decided she just had to date the cute boy going to the brother high to her all girls school," says Jounouchi, "but she seems very happy with him."

Kaiba pulls the car to a stop in front of a set of gates, and he rolls down his window to punch in some numbers on the control panel for the gate.

"Um… Kaiba, where are you taking me?" asks Jounouchi.

"To my house. I said I'd buy you a drink," says Kaiba, "and I have any drink you could possibly want in my liqueur cabinet already." He pauses and looks over at Jounouchi. "Would you rather I had taken you to a bar?"

"Oh, no! Your place is fine!" exclaims Jounouchi blushing slightly as he looks away from Kaiba.

"Good," says Kaiba as the gates open, and he drives the car up to the front of the house and around to a garage along the side. He parks the car and turns the engine off. "We'll go in through the side door."

Jounouchi nods as he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs from the car with another wince.

Kaiba gets out of the car and walks over to Jounouchi. "Are you all right?"

Jounouchi lowers his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"If you insist," says Kaiba leading Jounouchi into the mansion via the servants' entrance to the kitchen, "Did you want anything to eat with your drink? I haven't had dinner yet. You could join me if you want."

Jounouchi's stomach growls.

"I'll take that as a yes," says Kaiba chuckling as he moves over to the refrigerator, "Do you know how to cook?" He opens the door and looks inside.

"I know a little," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow at the contents of the refrigerator, and he pulls out two stacked casserole dishes with a note taped on top. He reads the note quickly. "I guess it doesn't matter. Mokuba took his girlfriend out to dinner, so you can just have the dinner that the chef prepared for him. Do you like Italian food? It looks like Lasagna with Veal Parmesan. If you don't like it, we could always make something else."

"I like Italian," says Jounouchi, "My stomach isn't that picky about food."

Kaiba opens the dishes on his way to the oven, and he turns the oven on to preheat. He places the dishes on a baking sheet and slides them into the still cold oven. He starts the timer. "We'll need to come back in about a half hour to start the bread and make the salad, but by the time we finish all that, we'll be able to eat. Would you like to help me pick a wine to have with dinner?"

"I don't know anything about wine," says Jounouchi.

"I could teach you," says Kaiba, "I'm not a sommelier, but I know a thing or two about wine."

Jounouchi flushes with embarrassment.

"A sommelier is a wine expert," says Kaiba, "It's a French term. You normally don't hear it in everyday conversation, unless you're really interested in the culinary world." He opens a door to reveal a staircase going down. "Come with me into the wine cellar."

Jounouchi follows Kaiba down the darkened staircase. "How is the company doing anyway? I heard you were planning some sort of school…"

"A Duelists Academy," says Kaiba turning on the light in the cellar when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, "Everything's going good. Kaiba Corp stocks are up. The Duelist Academy is looking promising. There's lots of interest."

"That's good," says Jounouchi smiling.

"What about you? What have you done since we left high school? I haven't seen much of you, Jounouchi."

"I went to community college. I got an Associate of Arts degree. I didn't know what I wanted to study, but the A.A. degree would transfer into a four year school as an actual degree and not just classes," says Jounouchi, "but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to study in. Then I ran out of money, so I couldn't go on to more schooling anyway. I work in a retail outlet. I have my own apartment, and since Shizuka's going to high school here, she's living with me. Mom sends me the amount of money the school charges for room and board. She figures that should be enough for me to house and feed her since the school could do it. We're doing okay. She hasn't gone hungry yet. Although she does most of the cooking. I can only make a few things. She had a date tonight. I told her it was okay because she and I celebrated my birthday last weekend and my friends had a gathering for me tonight."

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your friends?"

"Not right now. Can we just pick a wine and get out of the dark?"

Kaiba nods and starts telling Jounouchi about the differences between white and red, sweet and dry, and what types of food they would complement. "For you, I think we'll want something sweet."

A faint blush graces Jounouchi's cheeks as he watches Kaiba select a red wine.

"Okay, let's go back up and finish making dinner," says Kaiba grabbing a wine bucket on the way back to the staircase.

Jounouchi climbs the stairs first, and Kaiba follows after turning off the lights.

"Why don't you start chopping up vegetables for the salad? There's a cutting board beneath the knife block." Kaiba places the bottle in the refrigerator to chill slightly, and he fills the bucket with ice. He opens the freezer and pulls out a bag containing prepared breadsticks.

Jounouchi finds the cutting board and a good knife for chipping lettuce. Then he heads to the refrigerator and pulls out a bushel of romaine lettuce. He rinses it with cool water before carrying it over to the cutting board and starting to dice it into almost bite-sized pieces.

Kaiba places the breadsticks onto a baking sheet and slides it into the oven on a different rack than the casserole dishes. Then he gets some vegetables from the crisper, rinses them carefully, grabs his own cutting board and a knife, and he stands beside Jounouchi as he starts to slice the small tomatoes in half. "Do you like your cucumber peeled?"

"It doesn't matter," says Jounouchi.

"I'll peel it then," says Kaiba cutting the cucumber in half before peeling one section.

Jounouchi finishes chopping the lettuce. "What should we be putting this in?"

"Oh, there should be some bowls in the cabinet above your head. Grab down one of the larger ones," says Kaiba quartering the cucumber before starting to slice it.

Jounouchi opens the cabinet and grabs down the stack of bowls. He separates them to get the second largest bowl out then he returns the stack to the cabinet and closes the door. He rakes the lettuce into the bowl. He takes the carrots from in front of Kaiba. "Do you want the carrots peeled?"

"No. Unless you want them that way."

"Okay. I won't peel them," says Jounouchi. He sets the carrots on the cutting board and starts to slice them quickly.

"You're very handy with a knife," says Kaiba, "You cut them so quickly."

"Yeah… I'm used to handling knives," says Jounouchi, "Back when I was in the gang, before I met Yugi and everybody… Let's just say I didn't have hands. I had knives."

"Have you ever decided what you want to do with your future?" Kaiba finishes cutting the cucumbers. He puts the cucumbers and the tomatoes into the bowl of lettuce. "What else do you like in your salad? Turnip? Mushrooms? Onion? Celery? Leek?"

"Any other options?"

Kaiba chuckles. "What about cheese or croutons? And dressing? What flavor salad dressing do you like?"

"I like cheese. I love cheddar. Croutons are okay too, I guess. I usually don't have them, and bread doesn't stay in my house long enough for me to need to make croutons out of it. As for dressing, I guess I like ranch best," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, that should be enough carrot," says Kaiba.

Jounouchi nods and puts the carrots into the bowl. He helps Kaiba gather the unused vegetables and return them to the refrigerator.

"I like ranch dressing best myself," says Kaiba pulling out a bottle of dressing and a bag of pre-shredded cheese. His arm lightly brushes against Jounouchi's as he passes him. "And I also love cheddar."

A jolt of electricity courses through Jounouchi's body from the simple touch, and he blushes an intense shade of red.

Kaiba adds the cheese and the dressing to the bowl, and he gets the salad tongs to toss the salad to mix all the ingredients together. He gets out the dishes they'll need for dinner and sets them beside the salad bowl. He pulls the wine bottle from the refrigerator and places it into the bucket of melting ice.

The timer beeps.

Kaiba grabs the oven mitt and slips it on before opening the oven door and pulling out both baking sheets one at a time and placing them atop the stove. He closes the door. "Would you bring me the dinner plates over here and hold them while I serve?"

"Sure," says Jounouchi moving to grab the larger of the plates and carrying them over to Kaiba who now holds a spatula.

Kaiba scoops up all the contents from one of the casserole dishes onto the plate in Jounouchi's right hand before doing the same to the other dish and the plate in the blond's left hand. "Now, could you bring over the bread basket?"

"Okay." Jounouchi walks over to place the plates down beside the salad and grab the cloth-lined basket. He returns to Kaiba and holds the basket while the brunet dishes all the breadsticks into the basket.

"Now, let's take everything into the dining room, and we can eat," says Kaiba grabbing the wine bucket and moving to grab the salad. "We'll probably need to make two trips."

Jounouchi grabs the other set of dishes and silverware and follows Kaiba into the adjacent dining room.

Kaiba sets the food and wine down and helps Jounouchi set the table. He pulls a lighter from his pocket and clicks it on to light the three candles on the center of the table.

"I'll head back for the rest of dinner," says Jounouchi turning towards the kitchen and going back for their dinner plates. He returns after just a second and sets the plates down in front of the two opposing chairs.

"Wine glasses," says Kaiba heading back into the kitchen. He comes back into the room holding two wine glasses, and he sets them down on the table. He makes a show of opening the wine bottle and pouring up the red liquid into the two glasses.

"Do you always carry a lighter with you? I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't smoke, but many of the people I work with do. I carry a lighter with me so that I can light their cigarettes for them in case they forget their own lighter."

"Oh," says Jounouchi as Kaiba places the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

"You sit here," says Kaiba touching the high back of a padded chair, "This chair is more comfortable."

"Are you saying you have a piece of furniture in this house that is uncomfortable?" asks Jounouchi with widening eyes. "I would think with the amount of money you have that everything would be comfortable."

"No, not everything. You don't want guests to stay longer than they are welcome, so guest rooms are not as comfortable as the master bedrooms," says Kaiba, "and as for these chairs. They are all comfortable, but the padding on the seat cushion on that one is softer and in more supply than this one. You've been wincing every time you sit, so I figured it would be more comfortable for you."

"You've really caught me off guard, Kaiba," says Jounouchi, "You're being so nice to me. I don't know what to think right now."

"Then don't think. If you don't know what to make of this situation, then don't think about it," says Kaiba serving up some salad onto each of the salad plates before sitting down across from Jounouchi's chair, "Everything will make sense later when you need it to."

Jounouchi sits down in the chair with a wince.

"I would like to know what happened to you when you're ready to tell me."

"My friends are assholes," says Jounouchi.

"I thought I was the only person who thought that."

Jounouchi chuckles. "I like pain."

"I don't understand."

"I like pain. I get off on it. I'm a masochist."

"All right," says Kaiba lifting his fork and taking a bite of his salad.

"What? No witty comments?" Jounouchi lifts his plate and fork and takes a big bite of his salad.

Kaiba scoffs. "Why would I hassle you about your sexual preferences? Every person has their own special needs when it comes to intimacy, and it's not my place to judge anyone based upon that."

"Yeah, well, my friends all know that I'm a masochist. I haven't exactly tried to hide it," says Jounouchi, "but I think maybe I should have."

Kaiba sets his fork down on his plate. "Did they hurt you?"

Jounouchi nods.

"What did they do?"

Jounouchi takes a big drink of his wine. "Did you know that it's an American custom to spank the person on their birthday? One spank for every year of their life, and it's not just light spankings either. You're supposed to do it as hard as you can."

"I was not aware of that custom. It seems… barbaric," says Kaiba.

"It isn't widely practiced anymore. It was more common in the forties to maybe the sixties," says Jounouchi. He takes another bite of his salad before continuing, "My mother's family was from America. So my friends thought that since I'm part American and a masochist, it would be appropriate for them to bring back that custom. Honda immobilized me, and Anzu removed my pants. You get a better effect when you're only spanking through the soft cotton of boxers versus denim. Anzu and Honda took turns spanking me. Yugi was trying to get them to let me go, but they wouldn't listen. After Honda was done, they released me, and I ran off as fast as I could."

"Fucking assholes!" exclaims Kaiba, "How could they do that to you?"

"They figured that since I'm a self-proclaimed masochist that I would enjoy it."

"Did you enjoy it? Did you get off on it?"

"Hell no! I didn't even get aroused!" exclaims Jounouchi, "They tied me up so I couldn't fight back, and they gagged me so I couldn't yell for help! All I could do was cry!"

"And yet they continued on?"

Jounouchi nods.

Kaiba growls. "Bastards!"

"Can we just eat and forget I said anything?" whimpers Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry to make you remember," says Kaiba, "Let's eat."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi lifting his dinner fork and starting to cut up his veal.

"Have you ever decided what you want to do with your future?" Kaiba lifts his dinner fork and starts to cut his lasagna up into smaller pieces.

"I don't know what I want to do," says Jounouchi grabbing a breadstick from the basket and placing it on his plate, "I know that I don't want to make retail my life, and I don't want to go to school for business administration. Running a business isn't for everybody, and I just don't think it's right for me. I love to duel, and I love to eat. I don't know enough about food styles and techniques and stuff to be a food critic, although that would be a nice job for me. But I really love to duel! I can't depend on the pro circuit to make enough money to support my family though."

"Your family? Do you have a lover? Children?"

"Oh, no! I meant Shizuka! My little sis is the only family I have right now! I'm gay so I definitely don't have any children, and I haven't had a boyfriend in the last year and a half, I think."

"If you could have any job in the world, what would you do?" asks Kaiba, "Forget about the education required for it, just imagine… pretend that you know everything. You certainly act like you do already. What do you want to do?"

Jounouchi eats several pieces of his veal and lasagna before answering. "I would like a job where I could duel everyday, and where I could cook all that fancy food you see on the cooking shows with the cute little spiraled vegetables and the swirls of sauce on the edges of the plate for decoration and taste! That's what I would like."

Kaiba smiles. "I would like to see that."

"Well, it's not going to happen. I can't afford to go to school," says Jounouchi, "I need to work forty hours a week just to keep up with our lifestyle. I don't have extra money for tuition or books or anything, and I had looked into financial aid. I wouldn't get enough to be able to go to school. Until Shizuka's out on her own… my future will have to wait."

"How do you feel about kids?"

"Oh, Kaiba, do you want to have children with me?" jokes Jounouchi with a smile.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point." A light blush graces Kaiba's cheeks. "Answer the question."

"I've always had a soft spot in my heart for children," says Jounouchi taking a sip of his wine, "I like kids. They're always so… spontaneous. You never know what to expect from them!"

"I know that you weren't willing to accept my help when we left high school, but would you be willing to accept it now?"

Jounouchi finishes swallowing the last bite of his veal before answering, "What do you mean? How could you know that I wouldn't accept help from you three years ago? You never offered me any help!"

Kaiba's eyes widen. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?" Jounouchi sets his fork down and stares into Kaiba's azure eyes.

"I offered to help you find a nice job with in-house training so that you could earn enough money to move out on your own, and you refused me. I believe your exact words to me were 'I wouldn't accept help from an arrogant bastard like you if you were the last fucking jackass on the planet!' I wasn't trying to patronize you when I offered to help," says Kaiba before draining his wine glass.

"I haven't forgotten that, Kaiba! That never happened!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"It did happen…"

"When?"

"It was mid-summer after graduation…"

"Where did we have this conversation? I don't remember seeing you at all that summer!"

"We didn't see each other. I got your email address from Motou. He passed it along to Mokuba," says Kaiba, "and I emailed you with the offer."

"I never got it."

Kaiba scoffs.

"No, I'm serious! I never got any email from anyone other than Shizuka. I didn't have a computer that summer, but Honda let me use his. Together, we set up an email address for me. We both knew the login information. He would check my email every morning for me to see if Shizuka had sent something, and he'd call me if he got any mail from her. But I didn't get any mail from anyone else. He told me that he cleared away all the junk mail so that I would only see Shizuka's mail," explains Jounouchi, "He must have read your letter, responded to it, and deleted it so I wouldn't see it."

"That would make sense. You said a lot of vicious things in your letters back to me," says Kaiba, "Words that I never once believed would ever come from your lips, but they sounded like they came from you…"

"What words?"

"I knew you were gay. Motou mentioned it once to me, but he made me swear never to tell anyone. So I never thought you would ever call me a faggot, but in one of your letters, you did," says Kaiba.

"A faggot? That was definitely Honda. I hate that word! He's the only one of my friends who doesn't know that I'm gay," says Jounouchi, "He had an unfortunate experience once where a gay guy kissed him, and he's been homophobic ever since. He swears up and down that every gay guy in the universe is after his ass."

Kaiba chuckles. "Not likely! If he had said every gay guy was after your ass it would be more believable."

Jounouchi blushes deep red, and he drinks the rest of his wine. "What do you mean? Me?"

"I'll pour us some more wine," says Kaiba grabbing the bottle from the ice bucket and refilling the glasses. "It was a game I played with my lovers. I asked them a question… Excluding me, which duelist would you most want to get into your bed? Your name came up more often than not. You're at the top of many people's lists."

Jounouchi busies himself with finishing the food on his dinner plate, and he pulls his salad plate closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"That's okay… So where's your lover now?" asks Jounouchi.

"I don't have a lover at the moment." Kaiba takes a breadstick and eats it quickly. He lifts his fork and brings a bite of lasagna to his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I'm not. It leaves me open to pursue my interests."

"What interests would that be?" Jounouchi looks genuinely curious as he stares at Kaiba.

"Doesn't matter," says Kaiba.

They both finish their meal within the next few moments of silence.

"Shall we take the wine into the living room and relax?" asks Kaiba.

"Sounds great."

Kaiba pours the last of the wine into their two glasses, and he grabs his glass as he stands. "It's this way."

Jounouchi stands up and grabs his glass. He follows Kaiba out of the dining room and into another room.

"What would you have done if I had asked you out on a date after our graduation?" asks Kaiba sitting down on the loveseat and leaning back against it.

Jounouchi sets his wineglass down on the table and lays on his stomach on the couch. "I would have thought it was a joke. We didn't get along in high school, if you remember."

"But what if I was serious?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't know if you were serious or not. I know that I would think of it as a joke… a way to hurt or humiliate me… but…"

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "But?"

"I believe in second chances. I wouldn't go on a date with you, but I would offer to meet you as friends and we could see if over time we started to have special feelings for each other. By offering to meet as friends with the possibility of more to come, I could find out if you really meant it as a joke or if you were serious," says Jounouchi.

"Are you in pain?"

"Huh? Maybe just a little… And not the good kind of pain either," says Jounouchi.

"I'll be back. Just relax and drink your wine." Kaiba stands up and heads out.

Jounouchi grabs his wine and gulps the rest of it down. He rests his head on a throw pillow and closes his eyes.

Kaiba steps back into the living room with a bottle of massage oil and an icepack. He walks over to Jounouchi and brushes the blond hairs away from his closed eyes.

Jounouchi opens his eyes and smiles at Kaiba. "Hi, handsome."

Kaiba quirks an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't know. What's drunk like?"

"Jounouchi… if you are drunk, you might kill me for this in the morning, but… I'd like to help you. Can I see your injury? I might be able to make you feel better," says Kaiba quietly, "Will you allow that?"

"Okay." Jounouchi blushes, but he nods his head. He pushes himself to his feet. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. His hands tremble a little as he unbuttons his jeans and lowers the zipper. "Close your eyes… okay?"

"Of course," says Kaiba closing his eyes.

Jounouchi pushes his jeans down his legs, and he kicks off his shoes so he can completely remove his pants. He looks at Kaiba's closed eyes before lowering his boxers and lying back down on the couch on his stomach. He says, "You can look now."

Kaiba opens his eyes. He blushes when he sees the nude blond sprawled out on his couch. His eyes run up and down the lean form appreciatively. He notices the beet red cheek. He steps towards Jounouchi with the icepack, and he kneels on the floor beside him. "This might hurt, but I'll try to be gentle."

"I understand," mumbles Jounouchi.

Kaiba places the icepack on Jounouchi's reddened ass. "It looks like they only hit you on one side."

"Yeah."

"They know absolutely nothing about masochism, do they?" whispers Kaiba rubbing small circles with the icepack.

"No. They don't. I don't think they care really. They know that I like pain when I'm being intimate with someone, but they have no idea what that means," says Jounouchi closing his eyes and relaxing into Kaiba's touch, "Damn, that's cold!"

"I'm trying to numb the skin so that it doesn't hurt. Tell me if it gets to be too cold," says Kaiba. He slides the icepack around some more and whispers, "I know how to give you pain, Jounouchi… the kind of pain that will have you coming over and over and over."

Jounouchi moans.

Kaiba lifts the icepack from Jounouchi's ass. "Is it too cold?"

"Lay off the ice for a bit. I can't feel my ass."

Kaiba sets the icepack aside and places his hand on the offended cheek. He gently massages small circles into the flesh. He glances at Jounouchi's closed eyelids for a long moment before he bends down and presses his lips to the butt cheek.

Jounouchi's eyes snap open, and he jerks his upper body around so that he's laying half on his side and half on his stomach. He glares at Kaiba. "Did you… what did you…?"

Kaiba smirks before closing his eyes and kissing the chilled flesh again.

All the heat in Jounouchi's body rushes to his cheeks as he blushes feverishly.

"What would you like me to do, Jounouchi?" asks Kaiba quietly, "I can give you pain, or I could give you pleasure. I could even give you both, but you have to ask for it. I'll only give you what you want."

"Everything. Give it all to me," whispers Jounouchi.

"If at any point you want me to stop, say Red-Eyes," says Kaiba, "Okay? Do you understand?"

"Red-Eyes equals stop. Blue-Eyes equals go. I'm ready, Blue-Eyes."

Kaiba leans back, and he grabs the massage oil. He pours some onto his hands and rubs them together for a moment before placing each one on the mounds of Jounouchi's butt. He massages both sides the same. "Are you ready?"

"Show me what you've got in you, Blue-Eyes," says Jounouchi, "Let me hear you roar."  
"You will be the one roaring, little dragon," says Kaiba slapping Jounouchi's uninjured cheek.

Jounouchi yelps. "Hey! Who you calling little?"

"Would you prefer I call you puppy?" Kaiba massages away the sting from the impact.

"Not right now," says Jounouchi, "but don't call me little. Dragon is okay…"

"Fine, dragon." Kaiba spanks Jounouchi once more, hitting a different spot on the same cheek.

Jounouchi moans. He counts along to every strike Kaiba places upon his ass, but the massaging sensations which sooth his flesh almost make him forget the numbers, especially when Kaiba starts to slip his fingers into the crack to toy lightly with his entrance and rub the sensitive area in between his balls and his anus. He whispers, "Twenty-one. R… R… Red… Red-Eyes."

Kaiba continues to massage Jounouchi. "What did you say?"  
"Red-Eyes," whispers Jounouchi a little louder.

Kaiba removes his hands from Jounouchi's body.

"Enough pain… My erection hurts enough as it is. I need pleasure now… Take me," says Jounouchi with a strained voice.

"Damn… You're sexy, dragon!" groans Kaiba.

Jounouchi sends a sultry look over his shoulder at Kaiba. "Are you going to take me or not?"

"Seto, I'm home!" Mokuba calls from somewhere in the house in the general direction of the front door.

Jounouchi blushes crimson.

Kaiba lowers his body down on top of Jounouchi's.

Two people step into the living room holding hands.

Kaiba looks towards the doorway. "Hello, Mokuba, Kawaii-kun. Did you enjoy yourselves on your date?"

"Very much so, Kaiba-sama," says the brown haired girl with a light pink tinting her cheeks, "although, apparently, not as much as you."

Kaiba blushes slightly.

"Who is that anyway?" asks the black haired boy, "I don't remember you having any blond boyfriends…"

Jounouchi takes a peek towards the two sixteen-year-olds in the doorway. His eyes widen when he recognizes the pink dress, waist-long braided hair, and brown eyes of the girl standing beside the older version of the boy he once knew. "Shizuka?"

The brown eyes, so like Jounouchi's own, widen. "Katsuya?"

"Shizuka?" asks Kaiba raising an eyebrow, "Kawaii-kun, are you Jounouchi's sister?"

Shizuka blushes and hangs her head. "Yes. He's my brother."

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier, but you two never really got along before," says Mokuba smirking at Kaiba, "and we weren't sure if you two would let us date if you knew who our siblings were."

"And since both Mom and I changed our names to her maiden name when we left Dad, we figured it would be easy to mislead you about who my brother is," says Shizuka. She smiles. "So how long have you been sleeping with my brother?"

Kaiba strokes Jounouchi's hair lightly. "Oh, I'd say about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" asks Mokuba glaring at Kaiba, "You didn't even take him on a date first, did you? How could you do that to him? And you, Jounouchi…" He turns his glare to the blushing blond. "I never, ever thought that you would have so little respect for yourself to just sleep with anybody without even dating them first! What the hell kind of message is that to be sending your little sister?"

"Dinner felt like a date to me," mumbles Jounouchi. He moves his hand to grab the digits stroking his hair, and he squeezes Kaiba's hand.

"Technically, Mokuba, tonight was our first date," says Kaiba, "He met me outside of Kaiba Corp, and I offered to buy him a drink since it's his birthday. We came back here, had dinner and some wonderful conversation, and moved in here." He intertwines his fingers with Jounouchi's.

"Oh, that's better then I guess," says Mokuba.

"Treat my brother well, Kaiba-sama," says Shizuka, "He has special needs, but I know that you'll be able to help him with that."

"Hey! Shizuka! What do you mean, I have special needs?" snaps Jounouchi glaring at his sister.

Shizuka sighs. "You know what I mean, Katsuya. You need something more to get pleasure out of intimacy. No pain, no gain."

Jounouchi tries to shrink into himself.

"That's enough, Kawaii-kun," says Kaiba, "Mokuba, why don't you take your girlfriend up to your game room?"

"Can she stay the night in the guest room, Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Consider it yes for the time being. I'll talk to Jounouchi about it," says Kaiba, "Now, scoot!"

Shizuka and Mokuba hurry away giggling.

"Will you stay the night with me?" asks Kaiba, "We can finish what we started."

"The mood's kind of left me."

"I understand. Did you want me to drive you, and your sister, home?"

"No. We can stay here, both of us. You're just going to have to do a bit more to get me ready for sex again," says Jounouchi blushing, "I want to… have sex with you. I just… I'll need to feel a little more pain. If we wouldn't have been interrupted, the spanking would have been enough for me… but I've gone limp now."

"You can't get it up without pain, can you?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi shakes his head. "No. I need it."

"Then I'll give it to you," says Kaiba slowly rising, "as much as you need."

Jounouchi blushes as he moves to get off the couch and onto his feet.

"How do you feel about being ordered around? Treated like a slave?"

"It's okay, I guess. I've never gotten off on it, but I've been with lovers who've had to act as my master for their own pleasure," says Jounouchi, "Do you like that sort of thing?"

"I'm into all sorts of things… role-playing different kinks basically. I don't need any one or the other, but I can fulfill my lover's needs," says Kaiba, "Do you want to dress before going to my bedroom?"

"It would be kind of humiliating to go up like this," says Jounouchi gathering up his clothes from the floor, but instead of putting them on, he merely holds them in front of his privates. "Lead the way."

Kaiba nods and leads Jounouchi up the stairs to his bedroom. He closes and locks the door once they're both inside.

Jounouchi drops his pile of clothing. "Where do you want me?"

"Lean over the edge of the desk." Kaiba walks into his closet and comes out after ten minutes wearing a pair of tight leather chaps that leave his genitals hanging out and carrying a riding crop. "What do you think?"

Jounouchi looks over his shoulder from where he leans over the desk. He swallows hard, and his cock twitches. "You're huge! I've never taken a cock of that size!"

"If you keep talking like that, I'm just going to pound into you raw…"

"Oh, Gods! Please do!" Jounouchi's cock starts to rise.

"You're getting aroused, and I haven't even hurt you yet."

"Oh, please! Hit me! Hurt me! Make me come!"

Kaiba walks up behind Jounouchi. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba strikes Jounouchi's thighs with the crop. "Tell me if you want it harder."

"Yes. Harder. Hurt me more," says Jounouchi, "Strike me as hard as you can."

Kaiba grips the crop so hard his knuckles turn white, and he puts all his strength behind a single blow to Jounouchi's thighs.

Jounouchi's knees buckle, and he collapses onto the desk. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" asks Kaiba gently rubbing the forming welt.

"Fuck!" Jounouchi gasps. "Damn, you're strong!"

"Was it too hard?"

Jounouchi turns around to show Kaiba his straining cock. "That was… amazing! I'm ready to come right now! You need to make me come before you take me! I'll never last!"

"Your cock is so beautiful…" Kaiba falls to his knees and takes Jounouchi's penis completely into his mouth. He swallows once and feels Jounouchi explode down his throat. He sucks and licks all the way up until he pulls off Jounouchi's cock.

"Oh! Next time use your teeth!"

"Like this?" asks Kaiba nipping the head with his teeth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Do you want to do it here or in bed?" asks Kaiba.

"Don't care! Don't care! Just take me!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Pleasure yourself on me! Use me! Abuse me! Fuck the hell out of me!"

"How much preparation do you need?"

"None!" Jounouchi looks down at Kaiba's massive cock. "Maybe just a little, but I want to feel it. I want to feel the burn of your cock as it goes all the way in."

Kaiba kisses Jounouchi's lips. He walks over to the bed and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He walks back over to Jounouchi, waiting on the desk, and passes the condom to him. "Put that on me."

Jounouchi tears the package open and rolls the condom onto Kaiba's aroused length. He smiles when he hears Kaiba panting heavily while trying to control himself.

Kaiba pours some lubricant onto his hand and starts rubbing it onto the handle of the crop. "Now spread your legs as wide as you can. I want you to feel the burn from having your legs stretched so far apart."

"God damn, Kaiba! You know how to please to guy!" Jounouchi lifts his feet to rest on the edge of the desk, and he spreads his legs wide enough to actually hurt a little.

Kaiba rubs a little lube around Jounouchi's opening, but instead of sliding one of his fingers inside, he pushes the handle of the crop into Jounouchi's body.

Jounouchi moans.

Kaiba thrusts the crop in and out of Jounouchi's body.

Jounouchi grabs Kaiba's shoulders and pulls him closer to give him a full, deep kiss on the lips. "Please, Kaiba… Please, take me now. I'm ready. You've got to be hurting too."

"I can also handle a little pain though." Kaiba pulls the crop out and drops it on the floor. He lines up his erection with the loosened opening and shoves inside.

Jounouchi hisses in pain. "Damn, you're huge! I've never felt this full before!"

"And likely never again unless you want to keep me," says Kaiba starting to thrust in and out forcefully.

"Huh? You mean…?"

"I'd love to do this again, but any relationship we have is your choice. I can get anyone I want. The only question is do you want me…"

"Yes. Yes, I do want you… every morning, noon, and night!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"So will you be my exclusive boyfriend?" Kaiba slams into Jounouchi's prostate.

"Yes!" Jounouchi screams as his seed spills out over their nude chests. His muscles clench down tightly on Kaiba's cock.

Kaiba moans as he releases into Jounouchi's ass.

"You'll be mine alone, and I'll be yours?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes," says Kaiba pulling out and helping Jounouchi lower his legs, "I only date one person at a time."

"Yeah, well, now you're dating me," says Jounouchi, "So can we go to bed and get some sleep? Or at least get me off my sore ass?"

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi into his arms and carries him to the bed. "We'll worry about the details of this whole dating thing in the morning."

"What's to worry about? I come over here, we hang out a bit, then end the night in bed," says Jounouchi rolling onto his stomach in the bed, "Maybe we go out to a movie or something sometime. But most importantly, we just enjoy being together."

Kaiba lies down beside Jounouchi and pulls the blanket over them.

"I still feel you inside me," says Jounouchi, "Thank you. That was wonderful."

"Happy birthday, Jounouchi," says Kaiba.

"Best present ever."

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi to him and kisses his lips before cuddling up to him and closing his eyes. "I want you to love me…"

"Okay… give me time and I will," whispers Jounouchi.

"I have time to wait."

"You'd better fall for me too. I don't want to be the only one in love."

"Can't fall any farther," whispers Kaiba.

Jounouchi tenses. "Huh?"

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi closer to him. "Still love you…"

"No wonder you wanted to help me. I can't wait to fall in love with you too." Jounouchi smiles. "I look forward to the trip."

The end.


End file.
